<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tête-à-Tête-à-Tête by toucanpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312068">Tête-à-Tête-à-Tête</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie'>toucanpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot of time and toys to tire Peter out, but they've got plenty of both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tête-à-Tête-à-Tête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter's eyes go wide when Pepper slides on her own gauntlet. Even wider when she comes up the bed and takes a firm hold of the wrist Tony doesn't already have captured.</p><p>From what Tony's said, Peter could still give them a run for their money if he wanted to, even with all that metal holding him down. But he won't. He's too well-behaved for that. Too eager to please them and too happy not to be in control.</p><p>Pepper likes all those things about him. That and his brazen youthful bravery, the way he'll unthinkingly try and lay down his life for them both. </p><p>He's lovely. Particularly naked. Naked and still a little bit nervous but hard enough that she knows not to worry about the way his thighs are trembling. </p><p>Last time they did this, they'd used feathers and silk sheets. Pepper had got him to come all over himself in two and a half minutes by teasing his cock with a flimsy scarf. Then Tony had rimmed him while Pepper took him by his hair and guided him through eating her out. He'd been sweet, sweet and oh so eager with his head between her thighs, his tongue rubbing soft against her clit and two of his slim shaking fingers inside her. She'd kissed him afterwards, just once, and then showed him how to spread her labia a little better and told him to go again. </p><p>But tonight's not about sweet. Tonight's about a little bit of pain, about missing the fancy dinner and needing to be very very sorry. Tonight's about a timer on Pepper's wrist and whether Peter can be good and hold back while Tony teases the head of his pretty flushed cock with the flat end of a crop. Tonight's about the shiny black paddle Pepper selected earlier and the thin silky blindfold next to it. It's about the ear defenders that Peter hates wearing but will for her. It's about the noises he makes when he can't hear himself, the way his skin goes red and hot when she hits him hard enough. The way he begs for them to touch him with their hands and not toys and the way they'll refuse until he breaks down into tears. Then Pepper will soothe him with her gauntleted hand on his back and finally fuck him with the strap-on Tony picked out, while Tony will coax Peter's mouth open and nudge as much of his cock in there as will fit. Then together they'll ride him in a rhythm they don't even have to talk about, fucking Peter at both ends until he's begging for forgiveness around Tony's cock and pushing back into Pepper like he can't control his own hips. </p><p>She can both hear the wet moans he makes and see the way Tony's hips snap forward every few seconds and it makes her clench around the other half of the dildo in her cunt. The hand Tony doesn't have glued to the back of Peter's head he uses to tease each of her nipples in turn, little flicks  turning into squeezes as she fucks into Peter and feels the answering slide of the cock inside her too.</p><p>She'll come and Tony then will come in Peter's wet, eager mouth and then they'll use the bigger dildo on Peter to finish, making him ride it with his blindfold still on and his cock bouncing against his stomach, dribbling pre-come everywhere. Pepper will use the clamps then, on his sweet pink nipples while Tony will add two to the underside of his cock. Peter will make the blindfold messy with his tears and beg and beg until Tony teases his swollen cockhead with his tongue and Peter won't be able to do anything but come. He'll sob as feeble little spurts spill out of him, his body wrung almost dry from all the ways they've already had him.</p><p>Then they'll end up in a sweaty, messy heap and they'll pet Peter until he's half asleep and almost glowing with the attention, sandwiched between them with one leg tucked between hers and Tony wrapped tight to his back. He'll kiss her shoulder like the well behaved young man he is, he'll say thank you a lot in little murmurs. He'll call her Miss Potts and Tony Mr Stark with a reverence that still makes her clit tingle. He'll say he'll do anything for him and they'll kiss his cheeks and say they like him just where is and how lovely he is when he's theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>